The Touch of a Feather
by KillerQueen18
Summary: The feeling of her magic was like the touch of a feather: It was soft, loving, and delightful. It was then that they decided they would have her. Kagome is stuck in Feudal Japan and is Immortal. Upon arriving in her time, Dumbledore asks a favor. Undeci
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 - Memories_

From what she had gathered in all her years, war was a violent bloody thing. She was thrust into a war at fifteen and ended the very same one at seventeen. With any war, lives are lost: people die, they are maimed, captured, and tortured, and some are forced to live on with memories of the savage game they endured. Kagome was one of the latter victims. She dealt the final blow to her enemy after and during the deaths and injuries that were delivered to her friends, family, and loved ones.

Inu-Yasha died protecting Kikyo from the tentacles that sought her blood. Kagome was sad to see him go, but over the two years she had been with him, she had seen him as a brotherly influence rather than a candidate for love. Kikyo died shortly after him, taking the same tentacle that took him through her heart. Kagome had grown fond of Kikyo, never mind how she had tried to kill Kagome in the past.

Kohaku died, after cruel lengths of torture from Naraku, by Sango's hand. Sango saved him from his cycling nightmares and gave him the death he wanted. Sango and Miroku, filled with sorrow and regret, lived. They were beaten, bloody, and exhausted by the end of it, but they had managed. Kirara nearly died protecting Shippo. Sesshomaru in all his glory destroyed most of Naraku's minions, including Kagura and Kanna, leaving the fight with few wounds. Kouga and Ayame survived with multiple wounds, and mated shortly after.

Kagome had taken many hits: She had scrapes on her elbows and knees, cuts lined her body and dripped with dark red blood, her most prominent injury was probably the scratch on her side that traveled to her lower back. Her injuries would heal, but her nightmares would never cease. She had been tortured by the hands of the dark beast who sought the jewel; she had been taken from her world of simple pleasures and happiness and thrown into a world of chaos and sorrow. But with the death of Naraku, light could reign again. Cold clouds that hovered over Japan would cease to exist; dark shadows would recede, and even in the darkness of her heart, there would be light.

The war was over. At least that's what she had thought. When the Jewel clipped together and purred at completion, Kagome was asked to make a wish. Steeling her resolve, she knew what she had to ask for. She was aware of the consequences, but at that moment, she didn't care. She remembered the wish like it was yesterday.

"Shinkon no Tama, my wish… I wish… for everyone on the battle field, dead or alive, to get what they deserve." Naraku would go to hell, he more than deserved it. Her friends who she loved would get what they wanted, and Kagome herself knew that she would probably go to hell. She may be damned for eternity for her selfish wish, but she couldn't care less, her friends would be happy. Kagome herself had caused all the trouble, it was only right that she suffered for it.

Midoriko stared down at her in silence. "Child, do you understand what you are saying? Are you prepared for the consequences?" Kagome gave a shaky breath before nodding.

Midoriko smiled. "You are very brave." She paused. "You, Kagome Higurashi will forever be the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. You are its keeper and as such, you will endure the curse of immortality. Good luck Kagome, new adventure awaits you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - Home_

Kagome scowled at the thought of her curse. The only benefit it parlayed at the moment was allowing her to see her family again. She sat across the street from her shrine, shrouded by the shade of the overgrown oak tree above her. She waited eagerly for her past-future self to jump in the well. Today marked the last time she would jump into the well. Beyond today was the end of the war for her. These next fifteen months would mark her last days as a mortal. Kagome smirked as the Kagome from 500 years ago, and yet from the very time now, skipped out of her house with a large pack on her back.

Kagome smiled and began to step up the shrine steps, careful to hide her aura until 'Kagome' was officially gone. When the powerful swell of icy magic erupted from the well house Kagome continued up the steps. She opened the door with apprehension, but quickly flooded out the feeling of fear. This was her Family, they would accept her. She swallowed as she stepped into the home.

"Oh, Kagome dear, did you forget something?" tears filled her eyes at the sound of her mother's caring voice and the love it held.

"Mom… It's so good to see you again." She swept her mother up in a nearly bone shattering hug and cried softly on her mothers shoulder.

"I've missed you so much; it's only been a few minutes for you, but for me… it's been a very long time… nearly… five hundred years." Kagome paused and pulled back from her mother.

"Mom, I'm back for good now." The smile that came from her mother's shaking form was one of the most welcoming things Kagome had ever seen. Her mother pulled her back into her embrace, whispering soft somethings into her ear, allowing her to grieve for her losses and cherish what she had kept and gained. As the day turned into night, Kagome reveled in the feeling of her family once more.

The very next morning, Sesshomaru had called her and brought up conflict she knew she'd have to address soon.

"Kagome, you have a week at the most to spend with your family, at the end of that week we must address this. I'll schedule your flight to England, but you need to cut off from your family to ensure their safety." Kagome closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Understood; Ill talk to them about it today." Kagome promptly shut the phone, ending the call, and treaded into the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast for her family. At seven AM, as she was placing the food out for her family, her phone rang again.

"Yes?" The other side remained silent for nearly twenty seconds.

"Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome recognized the voice and scowled.

"Albus: how can I help you?" The old man chuckled through the line.

"Direct to the point as always, I've been informed that you'll be in London nest week. Have you reconsidered?" Kagome glanced at the stairs as she heard someone descending them and confirmed it.

"I'll be there." She shut her phone again and smiled as her brother entered dressed in a baggy grey t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants.

"Good morning Souta." He jumped in surprise at seeing her before remembering what had occurred the day before.

"I thought it was a dream." He smiled as he jumped into the chair closest to her.

"So what happened over there?" Kagome nearly stilled, the memories coming back.

"It's a very long story Souta. I'm not the same person I was yesterday. At least not to you." Souta raised his eyebrow in a very Sesshomaru like manner, and she sighed.

"Souta, in exactly fifteen months after "I" turn seventeen, the war on the other side of the well will end." He stared at her in confusion.

"You said it was over." Kagome sighed.

"Souta, I'm five hundred years older than I was yesterday when I left and jumped into the well. When I jumped into the well again, it closed, forever. I was trapped over there. When the war ended, I became immortal." She waited for his response.

"That's so cool!" Kagome scoffed. "You would think so! I-" she hesitated to tell him. She swallowed; she couldn't tell him what it meant. She would never even consider it. He watched her and waited for her to continue, but she changed it around.

"I have to admit it's pretty cool. In fact, I've been all over the world, and I have a stock of gifts for you!" She pulled out her phone and called the magical bank owner of Japan.

"Hello! How may I help you Higurashi-sama?" Kagome chuckled.

"Oh cut it out! I told you it's just Kagome! I was hoping you could deliver that box of goods I have in my account to my house. The one with Souta's name on it!" There was a shuffle and a jingle of keys and she heard a grunt.

"Of course, Kagome, I have it right now." Kagome hung up the phone and heard a knock on her door. She turned to Souta and raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer the door?" He sprinted to the door and opened it, to see a big chest with his name inscribed on it. On top of that one was another smaller one. Kagome picked up the smaller one and carted it to the kitchen, just as her mother came down.

"Good morning mom! Look what I got!" Souta bragged as he pulled the rather large chest to the living room. Kagome chuckled to herself and pulled a small box out of her box. She handed it to her mom.

"It's for you." Her mom opened the box with delicate hands and stared in wonder. Inside the box was an authentic silver necklace from Ireland that had a delicate chain and a colorful stone pendant that held a small amount of Kagome's aura- not that her mom would know that. Her mother gasped.

"It's lovely." Kagome nodded and pulled it from her fingers. She took it and placed it on her mother's neck as the stone was glowing and spinning. "This will keep you safe when I'm gone." Her mother looked at her in question. "If I ever have to go somewhere." Kagome clarified.

"Where's Jii-chan?" Kagome pulled out a cluster of scrolls, ancient protection charms, and offudas made by Miroku and herself. As if he were summoned, he hobbled into the house and sat for breakfast. Kagome smiled.

"Here you go Jii-chan! I got these for you during my travels." She didn't bother telling him that she had been all over the world for five hundred years, no, that wouldn't have been necessary. She sat down with all three of them and enjoyed breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 – Loose Ends_

She had spent the next few days with her family, and on her fourth day home, Houjo, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka arrived at the door. Kagome smiled, she may not enjoy their squabbling and their idea of fun, but she had missed them.

"Kagome! It's been forever! Has your sickness acted up?" Kagome laughed bitterly at the irony. For once they were right, it had been forever. Guiding them outside, she replied.

"Yes it has been a long time, and I can assure you I'm not sick anymore." Kagome awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

"So does that mean, you'll come back to school?" Kagome considered this. There were several loose ends she'd have to tie up.

"I actually have to go to England soon, so I won't be able to attend school anymore, at least not here. I'll go in tomorrow to apply for early graduation and I'll take my exams then too. I better call ahead. But, for today, do you guys wanna go shopping?" Their sad looks vanished with the prospect of hanging out together and the four girls linked arms, leaving Houjo standing awkwardly behind them.

"Houjo, you're welcome to join us." Kagome offered, she didn't want him to come, but she wouldn't be mean to him. He blushed and stammered, and after much stuttering, he answered.

"Higurashi-san, I'd be delighted." The five of them went to the mall and hung out like they used to, Houjo trying and failing to gain Kagome's affections and Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka trying and failing to get them together. At the end of the day, Kagome sat at her dinner table with her family, as the happily talked about their days. With a miserable sigh she got their attention.

"There's something you need to know." She was hesitant to tell them, but they had to know.

"In three days, I'll be leaving for London. I'll be gone for a few months: There's trouble going on over there and I'm needed. I'll be back in no time. But I thought you should know. I have to leave to ensure your safety. The charms I gave you all will keep you safe and should last a long while." She should have been able to predict their reactions; they smiled and gave her understanding nods. She gave them grateful nods and smiled encouragingly at them.

During the next two days, she graduated from her high school, with the highest possible grades in a majority of her subjects, one of which was not her math class; she warded the shrine and made sure a stable and flawless barrier sat around it. On the last day, she played video games with her brother, she chatted and talked about lore with her grand father, and she cooked, talked, and shopped with her mother. In the following morning she said good bye. She didn't plan on coming back to Japan, but she'd keep in contact. She didn't tell them, that she was soon to be at war with a person who could potentially be as bad as Naraku.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – Double Trouble_

The plane ride was long, nearly twelve hours on the private jet. She had slept most of the way, but it didn't mean she enjoyed it anymore. When she arrived, Sesshomaru was waiting for her by his silver Mercedes SLR. She raised a brow and smirked cockily.

"What, no Bugatti?" He raised his own brow and returned with a smirk,

"What, no hairbrush?" Kagome shot him an offended look and flicked her wrist, mumbling something incoherent under her breath. Her hair was back in place and looked as it had before she left. With a mock glare, she slipped into the passenger seat.

Sesshomaru took her to Diagon Alley, which she observed was bustling with people: all of which she was sure were magical.

She hadn't been to the English Magic District in quite a while, and looking at it, she noted it had changed. There were small stores placed next to small stores, some of which were selling little gadgets and knickknacks, some sold animals, brooms, and wands, and others sold books and the latest magazines.

Kagome gazed at the cobblestone street that she currently walked down and wondered how life as a student would work for a being above the age of five hundred years. Somewhere in the midst of her thoughts she had ran into someone. Looking up she realized she had strayed off from her "guide". Cursing internally she looked to see who she had run into staring down at her, she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Pardon me." She spoke in English. The male smiled down at her and nodded.

"Are you lost? You seemed to be lost in thought." The man was a red head, that much was obvious. His brown eyes sparked with mischief and Kagome grew leery. He reminded her of Shippo. She cleared her voice and spoke up.

"I was lost in thought, but I'm certain I can find my way back to my guide…" She trailed off. The boy laughed and shook his head.

"Nonsense! I couldn't allow such a young lovely cat to walk in a strange place by herself!" Kagome blushed at being called a cat and turned from him.

"I assure you that I'm older than I look, and I can take care of myself just fine." Kagome stomped off the way she came, looking down different alleys pondering which one to take.

"Are you sure about that? It seems to me-" He was cut off by another voice, whose owner had just thrown his arm around her shoulder "-that you are lost." She turned and looked at the both of them as realization dawned on her.

"You're twins." Their smiles grew into identical curls of mischievous delight as they nodded in unison. "That's right! We're-""Two peas in a pod." Their laughter caught her off guard.

"Now come on cat-"

"Why Fred, cat is nearly perfect, but I think she's more of a fox." The second man said. Fred snapped his fingers and nodded in agreement.

"Why George, that's perfect. We'll call her Vixen!" The blush that fell on her face was irrefutably pink as she turned away.

"If you're going to call me anything, call me Kagome." She looked at them expectantly.

"Well, now's the time to introduce yourselves." Fred and George shared a grin as they each shook one of her hands.

"How do you do, We're Fred-""-And George!""-And we're from the Weasley Family!" Kagome couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her lips. They acted just like foxes.

They both linked opposite arms with her and began walking towards the center of town.

"Well Vixen, why are you here today?" Kagome nearly twitched at the nick name.

"It's Kagome, and My Brother was going to show me around Diagon Alley and help me get my stuff for Hogwarts…" The twins exchanged looks.

"What year-"

"-And what house-"

"Are you from?" Kagome had to contain her laughter.

"I'm not sure, I'm transferring in. Albus is supposed to meet me today to decide what year. I'm certain I'll be a fifth year though." The twins gave identical grins and laughed in delight.

"We're Sixth years,"

"But we're Gryffindors!"

"-& you know, Hogwarts is hosting,"

"-The Triwizard Tournament this year." Kagome looked on curiously.

"What's that?" They grinned.

"It's when three champions from three different schools in Europe-"

"Compete for the Triwizard Cup-"

"And of course a money prize." Kagome smiled.

"Interesting." The twins nodded.

"So-""How old are you?" Kagome laughed.

"I was born in 1978(_Year of current is 1994_), I got a late start on magic though." _[I'm trying to follow the Harry potter Time Line & I'm assuming she's aprx. 517] _The twins blinked in surprise and grinned in pleasure.

"That's the same year as us!"

"What Month?" Kagome smiled

"April." The twins stared on excitement

"What day?" George asked. Fred looked exceptionally eager and Kagome hid her flustered face.

"The first." The twins practically squealed and began speaking at odd speeds.

"Why does it matter?" They stared in surprise before they realized that she didn't know.

"You and we-"

"We as in Fred and I" Said George.

"Have the exact-"

"-Same-"

"-Birthday!" Kagome laughed at the coincidence and reached for her phone. A smile lit up her face when she felt it vibrate.

"Sesshomaru, where are you?" His agitation could be heard in his voice.

"This Sesshomaru is in the robes store. Where are you?" Kagome laughed.

"I got distracted, and then lost, and then found by two of the Weasley boys."

"Hn… have them show you to Madam Malkin's Robes" He promptly hung up. She scowled.

"Hmm, it seems Vixen didn't like that conversation."

"That's right Fred; let's say we cheer her up!" They hoisted her up on their shoulders, much to her delight and displeasure and began walking.

"Wait! I need you to take me to Madam Malkin's Robes!" They looked up at her and saluted.

"Aye, Aye, captain!" With a chuckle Kagome looked up to the sky wondering when if she could ever have a normal life with the abnormalities that seemed to find her on a daily basis.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So I really wish I hadn't rushed with this story idea, I had a better idea for that, but I guess ill make that one a different story. Please enjoy

_Italics means whispering_

_ /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/_

_Chapter 5 - Feather  
_

Fred hadn't expected to see her so soon: neither had George, but lo and behold, before their very eyes, she sat floating on a cloud that emitted an odd implacable feeling, an older strange type of magic: something exotic and foreign. Standing in front of her was Dumbledore whose face was lit with laughter and mischief. Dumbledore, to Fred, looked younger than ever, and Kagome, well; she was just as lovely as the two of them could remember. When she threw back her head in child like glee, the two boys sighed in unison. They shared a glance and smirked at one another.

"_I've never been so in love George! She's perfect!" George nodded in agreement._

"_I know, just imagine, her and us at Hogwarts-"_

"_Wreaking havoc-"_

"_Causing problems-"_

"_It's going to be-"_

"_So much fun!" _

As they proposed ideas to one another, neither noticed Dumbledore leave, until they felt a cold chill run up their spines. Looking around, the streets were eerily silent and staggeringly cold. They shot their attention towards Kagome, who still sat on her cloud looking at the sky, and nearly fainted from terror. Dementors had gathered around her with the intention of eating her soul.

Fred pulled out his wand first and George followed suit. But before either could even whisper a spell, a brilliant ball of white, blue, and silver light left her finger tips and devoured the creatures. The creatures consumed by the light screamed in agony as they disappeared while the others fled in terror. The twins shuttered in unison and stared in awe.

As the light died down the static in the air was invigorating: the light, they realized was magic. The feeling of her magic was like the touch of a feather: It was soft, loving, and delightful. At the very same time, her magic was intense and mighty; enough so to make them want to flee. To think she hadn't even drawn a wand. They shared a glance and it was then they decided they would have her.

"It's like the touch of a feather, eh Fred?"

"My thoughts exactly George."


	6. Chapter 6

_The Touch of a Feather_

_Chapter 6 - Foxes_

Kagome scoffed as the light died down; as if such pitiable creatures could surprise her. Pulling her own magic out of the cloud, she let her feet touch the ground and began walking towards Diagon Alley. For a moment she stilled: someone was following her. Narrowing her eyes, she quickened her pace and fought a smirk. Taking narrow and tricky pathways, she could feel them growing curious. With a sly smirk she ducked behind a cold brick wall and waited for them to pass, whatever she had been suspecting, hadn't been twin heads of ginger.

"George, where'd she go?" Fred whispered. George frowned in disappointment.

"I don't know Fred, do you think she caught on to us?" Kagome snorted, as if she hadn't, the thought alone was ridiculous. Stepping up behind them she cleared her throat, eliciting the reaction she had expected: the twins jumped and turned with their wands drawn, terror and surprise etched in their expressions. Losing her calm demeanor she started to chuckle, before giving in to full blown laughter. Clutching her sides, Kagome looked up at them with a smirk.

"You should put those away before you poke an eye out." That seemed to draw them out of their shock. The twins exchanged glances, withdrew their surprise and smiled.

"Why Kagome, whatever are you doing here?" George spoke up first. Fred followed. "Vixen, you could be hurt-" "Out here all alone" "at night…" Kagome snorted.

"As if: the only things that could possibly do me any harm right now are the two boys following me." From her intense stare they flushed with embarrassment.

"It was only so we could look out for you-" "Just in case." Kagome smirked. "I'm sure..." She turned away from them, "and you say _I'm_ like a fox." With a coy smirk she made her way to Diagon alley, as she had previously planned. She had intended for the conversation to stop, but there was no such luck. As an arm draped across her shoulder she sighed.

"Then I guess we'll be a family of foxes!" Kagome nearly choked on air. With a smile too excited for her tastes, George continued the conversation.

"That's right! The three of us-" "together-" "will bring mischief-" "-and fun-" "-and adventure to Hogwarts!" The twins looked at her expectantly and she finally gave in and laughed. "I'm sure we'll be the terror of Hogwarts!" She added in a joking manner. The twins couldn't believe she agreed.

"It's a deal! So…" George paused and Fred continued. "Where're you headed?" Kagome let out a giggle. "I'm on my way to the leaky cauldron: my brother wouldn't let me stay with him." She feigned hurt. Fred and George gasped in feigned horror. "We can't have that! Come with us!" "Yeah, mum will be glad to meet ya!" "And the family." Kagome rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"I really wouldn't want to impose, I'm good where I am, and it'll only be for a while-" She tried to convince them, but it wasn't working. "Nonsense!" Fred started. "Don't be ridiculous, Vixen-"George let Fred continue. "You're part of the family-" "well, the fox family." Laughter bubbled up from the depths of her throat and she gave in.

"This won't bother your parents?" Fred and George linked arms with her and laughed. "Of course not!" The trio made their way to Diagon alley to pick up her belongings.

_With Sesshomaru –_

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to destroy the puny man in front of him. He had been called away by the Japanese Ministry of Magic, only to discover that the imbecile he had left in charge had already allowed thirteen citizens to be exposed to magic. Sesshomaru glowered at the man as he stuttered his excuses until he could take no more.

"Enough. Get out." The stoic icy tone left no room for objections and so the man fled. Sesshomaru was disappointed: he was supposed to be helping Kagome prep for Hogwarts, but now he had to rely on Albus. With a haggard sigh, he continued his paper work.

_**/ AN: I know I've really taken my time with this update, I'm so sorry, I'm just at a loss on where to go for it, but for now I have an idea (not to mention I've been soooo busy!). Thanks for the patience, ill try to update soon. – Angeline /**_


	7. Chapter 7

The Weasley home was far more welcoming than she had been expecting; it was conveniently far bigger than she had expected. While it was very homely she couldn't help but to feel relaxed upon stepping through the door. She allowed her aura to explore the contents of the house, searching for any hostile parties, easing her relaxed persona into the skin of those around her.

"Mum! We have a guest!" Fred yelled out first. Before George could call out as well, a stout woman with lovely red hair and a kind welcoming face stepped into the room, dusting her hands off on an apron wrapped around her torso.

"Hello dear, who might you be?" the woman asked. Kagome smiled and took her hand for a more western greeting.

"My name-" But before she could speak her name, Fred and George took over.

"Mum, this is Vixen."

"We have the exact same birthday!"

"She's going to be new to Hogwarts."

"She'll be a fifth year!" Kagome scowled.

"My name is Ka-" George wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rested his head on top of hers.

"Vixen, would you like to sleep with me or Fred, or both of us?" Kagome's face became flustered.

"George! Leave the poor girl alone!" Kagome sighed, she had dealt with five hundred years of suitors, including Koga and several perverted Kitsune, but for some reason the Weasly boys were more exhausting. Mrs. Weasly grasped her hand and led her down the hall.

"Now, um… What's your name dear?"

"Kagome, I'm delighted to meet you." Mrs. Weasly smiled and continued walking.

"Kagome dear, I'll put you in a room upstairs; you'll share the floor with Hermione, Ron, and Harry." Kagome nodded, accepting the information and remembering it for later.

As Mrs. Weasly opened the door, Kagome shot her a look of gratitude.

"Thank you for having me." Mrs. Weasly waved her hand in the air.

"Nonsense, a friend of the twins is a friend of the family." Mrs. Weasly left her to her thoughts, laughing all the while.

Hours after her arrival found Kagome settled in her bed, comfortable, warm, and sleeping quite nicely, that is until thunder erupted outside of her door. She shot up in a fighting position and realized someone was knocking on the door. For a moment, she had dreamt of war. She cautiously opened the door, not nearly surprised that the twins were on the other side.

"Fred, George, what are you doing so late at night? It's… two in the morning!" Fred and George smiled.

"Vixen! It's so good to see you; it has been so long, after all."

"Yes, it has been, George."

"Fancy yourself to a game of Chess?"

"Or poker?"

"We could always go swimming at the lake…" George trailed off. Kagome sighed and pushed the door open all the way, gesturing for them to come in.

"It's two am, far too early to swim. However… Poker is something I have quite the talent for." She smirked as they accepted the challenge.

"But lets raise the stakes," She continued. "If I win, you leave me alone between the hours of eleven pm and six am."

"What if we win?" asked Fred. George carried on.

"Yes if we win, what to do we get?" Kagome shrugged.

"Surprise me." She smirked confidently. Men were so easy: there was no way she'd lose, she never lost.

"Deal!" the twins spoke at the exact same time, stretching their hands out in acceptance. Kagome smirked victoriously and shook both hands.

As the twins pulled out the poker game, she narrowed her eyes.

"That's not poker." They smirked back.

"It's not traditional poker." Fred spoke first.

"This is a poker game we created ourselves for times like this." Kagome snorted.

"That was deceptive, I refuse to play." Kagome turned her nose to the air and glowered at them.

"Ah ah ah! You already shook our hands," George said with a smirk.

"This means you have to play."

"This is your fault for not being specific."

"Sorry Vixen, I have to agree." Fred tossed her an almost apologetic look. Kagome scowled, confidence gone, and was suddenly very uneasy.

As a half hour passed Kagome was sitting with a massive scowl on her face, glaring at the cards and the game board below her.

"This game is ridiculous! It's not even poker!" George smirked at her and leaned in close to whisper.

"Do you give up then?" Kagome scowled and threw down her cards.

"What do you want?" She asked with a heated glare directed at the tricky twins. Fred got up from the floor and helped her stand as he whispered one word in her ear.

"You."

"Everything you have to offer."

"We want your heart,"

"Your love,"

"For your eyes to look at us,"

"And only us,"

"Your mind to think of only us."

"We want you, Vixen,"

"**To be ours.**"

Kagome felt chills travel down her spine at the seductive voices they were using. She felt her skin become heated and she exhaled as heat coiled in her stomach. She was certain now that the twins _were _Kitsune. As large hands travelled up and down her back Kagome couldn't help but lean into the touch. She wasn't a virgin, but she damn well hadn't had sex in a while, and what the twins were offering felt very sexual. Another set of hands travelled to the front of her torso and wrapped around the firm globes that sat high on her chest, panting from the feelings evoked by touch and sound. She let out a moan as finger's brushed against the tips of her breasts and she threw her head back onto the shoulder of the male behind her. Looking up she saw George with an almost feral and hungry look in his eyes. His lips crashed down upon hers and she couldn't help but reciprocate the action. She hungrily clutched George's hair in her hands and kept his lips moving erratically against hers. Pushing her hips to meet Fred's she moaned at the collision of her heat to his hard length. Their soft feather touches were nearly more than she could handle. Covered in clothes, she was already extremely aroused.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome shot up in a cold sweat, gasping all the while and blinked wildly. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around: the twins were no where in sight. It was two in the morning, just like in her dream, but this time, she was alone. She blushed at the extremely vivid dream she concocted from her imagination and rubbed at the goose bumps on her arms. She shivered and stood up, her skin barely cooling down from her heated thoughts, and made her way to the bathroom, where she would spend some obviously needed alone time.

At around seven in the morning there was a knock on the door, to which she didn't want to answer, but did none the less. Kagome fought the blush that threatened to dust across her nose and scowled at the two boys that were too elated for their own good.

"Why Vixen, what's with the long face?"

"Yes do tell, are you mad we didn't come sooner?" The twins giggled to themselves and Kagome bit her lip to hide her embarrassment.

"The two of you have poor timing: I'm busy." The twins gave matching smirks.

"Doing what?" George began

"Vixen, you weren't by chance thinking of us?"

"You naughty fox!" The twins continued giggling and Kagome slammed her door shut as red fell across her cheeks and ears.

"Oh, Vixen! You know we were joking!"

"Vixen, come back out of your hiding hole!"

"We were just playing!"

"No need to be shy!" Anger coursed through her body as she swung the door open and waived her hand at them.

On the floor, in heaps of oversized clothing, the twins sat in the forms of pink rabbits. Kagome grabbed them by their ears and lifted them off the ground smirking as the words "Ow!" and "Stop that!" came from fuzzy mouths.

"Well little rabbits, I'll have you know I'm famished and if you don't leave me alone, I'll eat you." She pulled out a black velvet top hat and put the rabbits inside, smirking when the familiar magic swelled inside the hat. When she flipped it over, the hat was empty.

The twins sputtered as they breached the surface of the lake. They looked at each other and laughed as they swam to shore.

"Fred that was incredible!"

"I know George; did you feel the tingling in your stomach when she turned us into rabbits? I wonder how that hat trick works!"

"Yes! And those naughty words! She wants to eat us!" The twins laughed and giggled as they made their way home, planning and plotting how they would experience her magic again.


	9. Chapter 9

They hadn't expected to feel her magic again so soon. The static of it was nearly unbearable. It tickled at their senses, drawing them in, but worst of all, they were not the only ones to feel it. Harry and Ron sat besides them, feeling the enchanting flittering of her magic as it swept around them protecting them from the pain that otherwise may have met them.

Dementors seemed to have a liking for their vixen, not that they could blame them. She was astounding, physically and mentally; she was powerful and her magic was wonderful enough to turn them masochistic at best. The dementors had surrounded them while unarmed at breakfast, luckily, Kagome was more than prepared. Her fingers lit up like magic and the dementors were obliterated. But something was so curious, why all of a sudden did they appear? Usually they were after Harry, why would they be following Kagome? Suspicion high, they filed that thought away for later and decided to deal with the initial problem: Harry and Ron.

"Ron, Harry…" George started

"Before you get too excited…" Fred followed

"Vixen is ours." They spoke in perfect synch. Ron and Harry looked bewildered.

"You can't just claim a person like that! What makes you think she wants either of you?" Fred and George weren't sure what to say. But they knew they had a problem: they needed her to want them, to need them. But she could do anything; have anything… what could they offer? Sharing a glance, they nodded at each other.

"Harry, we found her first, we get dibs."

"That's right Harry. If she refuses us, have at her." They were lying about the last part; they wouldn't give up on her. Harry smirked.

"Fine, but I'm the boy who lived, I already have the advantage." Scowling they shared an unsure glance. Harry was right, a lot of girls liked harry for his fame. Determined not to lose her, the twins snorted.

"Yeah right!"

"Vixen isn't so shallow." They turned away together, and linked hands with Kagome.

"Come on Vixen, Ice cream is on us!" Fred insisted. Kagome looked flustered, but smiled and laughed along with them.

"If you insist… but why are we holding hands?" They smirked at Harry.

"Because it's our first date together." George finished and led them off. Kagome looked slightly flustered, but didn't deny them. She was a fan of ice cream after all.

_Sorry for the delayed update. I realize its been a while. Im so sorry XP ~ Angeline_


End file.
